Prisonnier
by caro1005line
Summary: Lorsque les Mangemorts attaquent Poudlard lors de la sixième année d'Harry, ce dernier se fait enlever par nul autre que Bellatrix Lestrange. Que se passera-t-il pour Harry ? Sera-t-il sauvé ? Si oui par qui ? Et que fera Voldemort? *FICTION ÉCRITE AVEC GINNYMIONE. LILY2*
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec une nouvelle histoire écrite avec Ginnymione. Lily2. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Lorsque les Mangemorts attaquent Poudlard lors de la sixième année d'Harry, ce dernier se fait enlever par nul autre que Bellatrix Lestrange. Que se passera-t-il pour Harry ? Sera-t-il sauvé ? Si oui par qui ? Et que fera Voldemort?

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 1. Je vais essayer de publier aussi souvent que possible mais je ne sais pas quel sera le rythme de mes publications, vu que nous sommes à deux à écrire cette histoire. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **Prisonnier**

Chapitre 1 :

 _Le directeur se trouvait au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, face à Draco Malfoy. Il avait lancé un sort à Harry pour l'empêcher de bouger et avait vérifié qu'il avait bien sa cape d'invisibilité, bien que celui-ci soit caché sous les escaliers._

 _Le temps qu'avait perdu l'ancien professeur de Métamorphose avait permis au blond de le désarmer. Il n'aurait pas eu la force de se battre et savait très bien comment allait se terminer cette soirée._

 _Draco se tenait devant son directeur, serrant sa baguette dans sa main tremblante. Le Serpentard avait peur, il était terrifié même, mais jamais il ne l'avouerait. Il devait accomplir cette tache pour ne pas décevoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

 _Il entendit plusieurs Mangemorts arriver. Sa tante Bellatrix lui murmura des encouragements, puis lui demanda de prouver sa fidélité au Mage Noir._

 _Severus Snape arriva sur ces entre-faits, et tua son supérieur sans le moindre remord._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry Potter poursuivait le groupe de Mangemorts à travers tout le château. Il n'avait qu'une obsession : venger le professeur Dumbledore qui venait d'être assassiné sous ses yeux, par Severus Snape, alors qui lui faisait une confiance aveugle. La haine que le garçon éprouvait pour lui venait encore d'augmenter, si cela était possible.

Il les suivit jusque dans le parc et cria de rage lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils venaient d'incendier la cabane de l'homme qui l'avait sortit l'enfer de Privet Drive.

Le garçon continua sa course et sortit sa baguette. Il voulait l'arrêter, et surtout le faire souffrir autant qu'il le pouvait.

« Sectumsempra ! » Cria-t-il en visant son professeur de Potions.

Severus se retourna en entendant le sort utilisé par l'adolescent. . Il bloqua alors le sort, tout en sachant parfaitement que ce n'était pas la première fois que Potter l'utilisait. Le gamin fût projeté au sol par un Doloris de Bellatrix.

« Non, il appartient au Maître ! » Asséna-t-il d'une voix froide.

Il fixa Potter avec tout le mépris dont il était capable puis sortit des limites de Poudlard avec les autres Mangemorts pour transplaner. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Bellatrix ne les avait pas suivis.

Celle-ci s'avança vers le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu, lui lançant un nouveau Doloris en riant de la douleur intense qu'il ressentait. Elle le stupéfixa et sorti des limites du château pour transplaner avec lui.

Elle arriva dans la salle de transplanage et se rendit dans la salle du trône dans laquelle se trouvait son Maître assit dans un magnifique fauteuil orné de serpents et de rubis rouges. Il était en compagnie de Severus et Draco, elle s'approcha avec fierté.

« Mon Maître, j'ai un cadeau pour vous prouver de nouveau ma loyauté envers vous. » Dit-elle d'une voix joyeuse et dévoila le corps du Survivant stupéfixé.

Severus se retourna pour regarder la surprise en question et fut effaré de voir Potter. Il fit en sorte de ne pas le montrer et se contenta de vérifier ses barrière mentales. Une chose était sûre maintenant : il n'y avait plus que lui qui pourrait sauver le gamin de là.

Le Maître des Potions fut sortit de ses pensées par le mage noir qui venait de se lever et qui s'avançait vers le Survivant. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom leva le sortilège qui le paralysait et lança un Doloris au garçon, qui lutta visiblement pour ne pas hurler. Mécontent, il doubla l'intensité de son sort préféré et réussi à arracher quelques gémissements au garçon.

Lord Voldemort leva finalement son sortilège, demanda à Bellatrix de lui confisquer sa baguette puis l'attacha de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. Il voulait seulement lui parler avant que la torture ne commence, il voulait savoir.

« Harry Potter, tu ne peux rien contre moi, j'ai fait tuer cet amoureux des moldus, tu n'as plus personne pour te sauver. »

Harry ne répondit pas, sachant parfaitement qu'il cherchait à le provoquer, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser parler ainsi de celui qu'il avait considéré comme son grand-père de substitution. Mais à cet instant, il pensait à ses amis, ils devaient être morts d'inquiétude et lui se trouvait avec son pire ennemi qui pouvait le tuer à tout instant.

« Harry, Dumbledore ne serait pas content que tu ne répondes pas, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Voldemort, cherchant visiblement à agacer le Gryffondor.

« Que voulez-vous ? » Demanda simplement le Survivant en se disant que si Voldemort n'était pas à la recherche pas d'une information précise, il aurait déjà été tué.

« Je vois que tu vas droit au but, Harry Potter. Je veux que tu me donnes la prophétie, sans omettre un seul détail. Et ne me dis pas que Dumbledore ne te l'a pas dévoilée parce que je sais qu'il l'a fait. Après tout, il faisait tout pour toi, le Survivant. »

« Allez en Enfer ! » Grogna Harry, si Voldemort voulait la prophétie de cette façon, il ne l'aurait pas de sitôt.

Il reçu un nouveau Doloris et finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience, avec l'espoir qu'il ne souffrirait pas trop.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. À la prochaine, biz !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 2 écrit avec Ginnymione. Lily2. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Lorsque les Mangemorts attaquent Poudlard lors de la 6e année d'Harry, ce dernier se fait enlever par nul autre que Bellatrix Lestrange. Que se passera-t-il pour Harry ? Sera-t-il sauvé ? Si oui par qui ? Et que fera Voldemort?

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

Mamy83 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ;)

Serelya Prongs : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :)

Axelle03 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Lily : Bonjour, merci pour ta review !

Hermione16 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Oui, Harry n'a pas de chance...

Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 2. J'espère que ce chapitre, qui est plus long que le précédent, vous plaira ! Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il faisait noir et il lui semblait qu'il était allongé sur quelque chose de dur comme un sol de pierres froides.

Pourquoi était-il ici ? Se serait-il endormi pendant une retenue avec Snape ? Il tenta de se relever mais une douleur intense qui émanait de tout son corps le rappela à l'ordre. Qu'est-ce que Snape lui avait fait pour qu'il ait aussi mal ? Snape... Il mit sa tête entre ses mains lorsque tous ses souvenirs revinrent, confus. Les Doloris... Snape qui tue Dumbledore... Les Doloris... Dumbledore mort... La course poursuite dans le parc... Les Doloris... La cabane d'Hagrid en feu... Bellatrix... Voldemort... La prophétie... Les Doloris... Le noir.

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait prisonnier de son pire ennemi, Lord Voldemort avait finalement gagné. Harry était dans le pétrin mais il était sûr d'une chose : il se battrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle et jamais Voldemort n'obtiendrait quoique ce soit de lui.

Des milliers de questions tournaient dans sa tête. Serait-il sauvé ? Par qui ? Remus ? Tonks ? Maugrey ? L'Ordre au complet ? Il ne savait pas, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler à l'idée que des gens meurent pour le sauver une nouvelle fois.

Il se redressa en position assise, serrant les dents face à la douleur intense qu'il ressentait, au moment où il entendit la porte en fer du cachot dans lequel il se trouvait, s'ouvrir. Il vit la forme floue d'une silhouette avancer vers lui, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer de qui il s'agissait puisqu'il n'y voyait rien sans ses lunettes. Il entendit un sortilège être murmuré, qui le toucha en pleine poitrine et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler face à la douleur que le Doloris lui imposait. Il entendit vaguement l'individu rire de sa souffrance, avant de sentir son bras être prit dans un étau et de se faire traîner hors de ce qui lui semblait être une cellule.

Harry tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, qui tremblait toujours des effets du Doloris, alors qu'il était traîné dans plusieurs couloirs, pour finalement s'arrêter brusquement dans une salle faiblement éclairée.

Harry entendit le sifflement d'un serpent qui ressemblait à celui qui avait attaqué monsieur Weasley l'année précédente. Il sursauta lorsqu'il comprit ce que celui-ci disait.

 _« Ennemi du Maître, miammmm. »_

 _« Tu l'auras plus tard, Nagini. » Répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en faisant comme si Harry n'était pas présent_.

« Vous pouvez toujours rêver ! _»_ Hurla Harry avec rage.

« Harry ! J'espère que tu as apprécié ta cellule. » Dit le mage noir en se tournant vers le garçon.

« C'était parfait ! » S'exclama le brun, l'ironie bien présente de sa voix.

« Dumbledore ne serait pas fier de toi, Harry. »

« Ne parlez pas de lui ! Vous ne savez rien ! » Protesta l'adolescent.

« Je vais devoir t'apprendre la politesse avant que tu ne meurs. Endoloris ! » Dit le Lord d'une voix glaciale .

Harry s'effondra au sol et se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas hurler face à la douleur qui se ralluma dans tout son corps. Il ne crierait pas, foi de Gryffondor !

Voldemort arrêta finalement le sort et toisa longuement Harry.

« As-tu compris Harry ? »

Le Gryffondor se redressa et regarda son ennemi, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

« Plutôt mourir que d'obéir au meurtrier de mes parents ! » Cracha le brun en essayant d'ignorer la douleur.

Ces paroles lui valu un nouveau Doloris, il finit par craquer et hurla à s'en arracher les poumons.

Le mage noir sourit en entendant son ennemi hurler sa douleur et fit durer le sortilège encore quelques secondes avant de l'arrêter une nouvelle fois.

« Tu vas me révéler la prophétie, Harry Potter, si ce n'est pas de toi-même, ce sera par la force. » Dit le Lord à la face de serpent.

« Ja... Jamais !. » Dit Harry d'une voix rauque.

« Impero ! »

Soudain, le vide se fit dans la tête du Survivant, tous ses soucis était partis, comme envolés. Tout était calme et Harry profita de cet instant. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix vienne perturber ce silence.

'Dis-moi la prophétie ! Maintenant ! '

Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire ce que la voix lui demandait, quand une autre plus forte lui dit de résister, que l'homme qui lui demandeait cela était son ennemi.

' Non, jamais ! '

' Donne-la moi ! ' Fit plus fort la voix.

« NON ! JAMAIS ! » Hurla Harry.

« On ne manque pas de respect et on obéit à ses aîné. » susurra le mage en le projetant contre le mur, son bras droit se cassant dans un craquement sinistre.

« Vous... Vous n'êtes pas mon aîné ! Vous n'êtes qu'un meurtrier ! » Dit Harry, haletant sous la douleur.

« Tu vas apprendre à me respecter Harry et tu me serviras. »

« Jamais tant que je serai vivant ! » Cria le Gryffondor.

« Tu vas apprendre Harry, même si pour cela je dois utiliser la manière forte. »

En disant cette phrase, l'homme à la face de serpent lui lança un sort de torture qu'il avait inventé et juste avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres, Harry crut entendre :

« Tu seras à moi. »

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, n'hésitez à laisser une petite review ! Ca nous fait toujours plaisir ! À la prochaine, biz !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 3 écrit avec Ginnymione. Lily2. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Lorsque les Mangemorts attaquent Poudlard lors de la 6e année d'Harry, ce dernier se fait enlever par nul autre que Bellatrix Lestrange. Que se passera-t-il pour Harry ? Sera-t-il sauvé ? Si oui par qui ? Et que fera Voldemort?

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

Mamy83 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Haha, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ;)

Adenoide : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! C'est exactement ça... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ;)

Petite grenouille : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Oui... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ;)

Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 3. J'espère que ce chapitre, qui est plus long que le précédent, vous plaira ! Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Harry se réveilla de nouveau dans le noir, il soupira et n'osa pas bouger pour ne pas ressentir la douleur de la dernière séance de torture. Il regarda autour de lui et soupira de nouveau en se demandant comment faire la différence entre le jour et la nuit dans cette pièce où faisait continuellement noir ? Comment savoir depuis combien de temps il s'était fait enlever par la meurtrière de son parrain ? Que comptait faire Voldemort ? Et que voulait dire la dernière phrase que le mage noir avait prononcée ? Harry se demandait s'il l'avait vraiment entendue. Après tout il avait eu tellement mal à cet instant qu'il n'avait pas pu se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur. Qu'importe si Voldemort avait vraiment dit cette phrase ou non, une seule chose était sûre pour Harry. Peu importe ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait décidé de faire, il n'abandonnerait jamais.

Une nouvelle fois, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit sur une grande silhouette, qui s'avança d'un pas lent, comme si elle souhaitait savourer le moment qui allait arriver. Harry la vit lever quelque chose vers lui et d'un coup, des chaînes s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles, le soulevant du sol et le plaquant contre le mur.

« Tu fais moins le malin, Potter. » Dit une voix qu'Harry reconnu sans mal. Une voix traînante, lente, hautaine, froide. Cette voix appartenait au père d'un Serpentard bien connu : Lucius Malfoy.

« Allez vous faire foutre, Malfoy. » Répliqua le Gryffondor en grimaçant de douleur.

« Je peux faire ce que je veux, sauf te tuer bien sûr, donc prépare-toi à souffrir Potter. » Ricana le blond.

Harry ne dit rien, il leva simplement la tête vers l'homme, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Harry avait peur mais jamais il ne lui montrerait.

Malfoy eut un sourire sadique, pointa sa baguette sur le pire ennemi de son Maître, murmura un sort et le brun sentit la chair de son bras droit, qui était toujours cassé, brûler jusqu'à ses doigts. L'odeur de chair brûlée lui monta au nez, mais sans qu'aucun son ne passe la barrière de ses lèvres. Non, il ne montrerait pas sa douleur au blond. Il ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir.

Le blond répéta la même opération pour l'autre bras, puis recommença avec les jambes. Harry s'était mordu les lèvres pour s'empêcher de hurler, la douleur devenant totalement insupportable. L'aristocrate se lassa assez vite de ce jeu et lui lança un Doloris. La douleur afflua de nouveau dans son corps et il se tortilla, en hurlant à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient tailladées à force de frotter si durement contre les chaînes qui le maintenaient à ce mur. Lorsque le sort s'arrêta, Harry respira un grand bol d'air, il ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés et regarda l'homme face à lui. Ce dernier s'approcha et fixa le brun d'un air moqueur.

« Tu vas respecter ton maître. » Dit froidement Lucius.

« Vous... Vous n'êtes... Pas mon... Maître... » Répliqua difficilement Harry.

« Pas moi, imbécile. Mon Maître est aussi ton Maître. » Dit l'aristocrate avec un sourire.

« Il... N'est pas... Mon Maître... Jamais. » Cracha Harry.

Malfoy planta un poignard dans le ventre du brun qui hurla de douleur avant de finalement sombrer une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience.

Lucius le regarda en souriant, laissa le poignard ensanglanté par terre et sortit de la cellule de Potter. La blessure ne laissait pas s'écouler beaucoup de sang, mais le Survivant devint rapidement d'une pâleur inquiétante.

Severus vit son ancien camarade de classe remonter des cachots, les mains maculées de sang.

« Que lui as-tu fais Lucius? » Demanda Lord Voldemort.

« J'ai appris à Potter qu'il devait vous respecter, Maître. » Dit le blond en s'agenouillant devant son Seigneur.

« Mon fidèle Mangemort, j'apprécie ce geste mais en revanche je n'aime pas que l'on prenne les décisions à ma place. Rappelles-en toi, Lucius. _Endoloris._ »

Le blond se tordit de douleur sur le sol, aux pieds de son Maître.

« Severus va voir dans quel état il est, soigne-le mais seulement le strict minimum. » Dit Seigneur des Ténèbres au Maître des Potions.

Ce dernier obéit à son soi-disant Maître et descendit dans les cachots d'un pas rapide, en espérant que Potter ne soit pas trop sérieusement blessé. Il se demandait comment celui-ci avait réussit à se faire avoir par Bellatrix. Habituellement arrogant et ayant échappé au Seigneur des Ténèbres à de nombreuses reprises, le garçon n'était pas du genre à se laisser enlever sans se battre. Il entra silencieusement dans la cellule où il vit difficilement le gamin qui semblait maintenu au mur du fond par des chaînes et éclaira magiquement la pièce afin de voir l'état du garçon. Il grimaça en voyant les dégâts et en réalisant que ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'il était ici. D'un mouvement de baguette, le Maître des Potions stoppa l'écoulement du sang qui glissait sur le corps du prisonnier et le força à boire un potion de régénération sanguine ainsi qu'une autre destinée à contrer les effets secondaire du sortilège Doloris, dont lui seul connaissait l'existence. Le professeur de Potion soigna rapidement les brûlures et regarda le garçon avec un fond de pitié dans son regard habituellement impénétrable.

« Restez en vie Potter ! » Murmura-t-il avant de quitter les cachots et en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen qu'il allait devoir trouver pour sortir le gamin d'ici et le plus vite possible serait le mieux.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, à la prochaine ! Biz !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 4 écrit avec Ginnymione. Lily2. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Lorsque les Mangemorts attaquent Poudlard lors de la 6e année d'Harry, ce dernier se fait enlever par nul autre que Bellatrix Lestrange. Que se passera-t-il pour Harry ? Sera-t-il sauvé ? Si oui par qui ? Et que fera Voldemort?

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

Mamy83 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ;)

Adenoide : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! En effet. Oui j'espère aussi haha ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ;)

Merci à vous pour toutes vos reviews ! Je dois vous annoncer quelque chose, mais vous allez devoir attendre la fin de ce chapitre. Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 4. J'espère que ce chapitre, qui est plus long que le précédent, vous plaira ! Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il s'étonna d'être encore en vie. Il se souvenait que Malfoy était venu le torturer, puis une nouvelle fois le noir. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il savait qu'il perdait du sang. Mais là, il lui semblait que l'hémorragie était stoppée. Quelqu'un était venu le soigner. Mais qui ? Était-ce Voldemort qui avait obligé cette personne à le soigner ou l'avait-elle fait de son propre chef ? De toute façon, qui voudrait soigner le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu ? Ici, il n'y avait que les Mangemorts et Voldemort. Cela semblait évident le mage noir tenait à ce qu'il soit vivant. Harry se sentait faible, la faim lui tiraillait le ventre et la soif asséchait sa gorge. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il n'en pouvait plus de souffrir ainsi, mais il tiendrait le coup jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il se l'était promis et il tiendrait cette promesse quoi qu'il arrive.

 **Dans la salle du trône**

Voldemort regardait, avec plaisir, Lucius se tordre de douleur à ses pieds.

« Après ton fils, c'est toi. Tu me déçois beaucoup, Lucius. » S'exclama le Lord.

« Par... Pardonnez-moi... Maître... » Articula difficilement le blond.

« Je ne pardonne pas Lucius, tu devras réparer ta faute! Je veux que tu ailles torturer ton fils tout à l'heure. Ne le tue pas, fais en sorte qu'il reste en vie. Il m'est précieux. »

« Merci Maître... Merci. Je ne vous décevrai pas. »

« Je l'espère bien, Lucius. Maintenant, disparais. »

L'aristocrate ne se fit pas prier et quitta la salle comme il le pouvait pour rejoindre ses appartements.

« Severus, l'as-tu soigné comme je te l'avais demandé ? » Demanda le Lord en se tournant vers son Maître des potions.

« Oui, Maître, très légèrement. Comme vous me l'aviez demandé. » Répondit le professeur.

« Bien, j'irai le voir dans deux heures. » Dit le mage noir avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

Severus partit dans son laboratoire, inquiet pour Potter. Il avait peur que le garçon ne parvienne pas à survivre pas aux tortures du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait peur de ce que pouvait faire ce fou au gamin. Il lui avait dit qu'il serait à lui. Qu'allait-il donc faire ? Ne comptait-il donc pas le tuer ? Sur ces pensées, le Maître des Potions fit la liste des breuvages dont le Lord allait avoir besoin.

Comme prévu, deux heures plus tard le Lord alla voir le garçon. Celui-ci avait la tête qui reposait sur sa poitrine et semblait dormir. Le mage noir le réveilla d'un _Enervate_ et fit s'étirer les chaînes avant de retirer la chemise du garçon, ce qui lui donna un air de soumission.

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux en essayant d'ignorer la douleur et fixa le mage noir en face de lui avec un air de défi, lorsqu'il sentit sa cicatrice le brûler.

« Alors Harry, bien dormi ? » Demanda Voldemort.

« Très bien, merci. » Répondit Harry d'une voix rauque avec sarcasme.

« Tant mieux. » Dit le mage noir en ignorant le ton de son prisonnier.

« As-tu réfléchit à ma proposition depuis hier ? » Poursuivit-il.

Il n'était donc là que depuis trois jours. Harry pensait que cela faisait au moins une semaine qu'il était ici.

« Vous connaissez ma réponse. C'est non. » Dit Harry en fixant le mage noir avec une pointe de défi dans le regard.

« Bien, nous allons utiliser une autre méthode alors. » S'exclama Voldemort en pointant sa baguette sur le garçon.

« _Légilimens_! »

Harry regretta de ne pas avoir travaillé son Occlumencie avec Rogue lorsque le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps entra dans son esprit . Les souvenirs défilaient devant ses yeux : la mort de ses parents... Celle de Cédric Diggory... Monsieur Weasley en sang sur le sol du ministère après s'être fait mordre par le serpent... La fausse vision de la séance de torture de son parrain... Ses amis se battant contre les Mangemorts au Ministère... Bellatrix lançant le sortilège de mort à Sirius... Dumbledore mourant de la main de Snape... Sa mère hurlant à Voldemort d'épargner son fils... Ses parents dans le Miroir du Riséd... L'attaque des Détraqueurs à Privet Drive...

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il savait que Voldemort faisait ça pour le faire plier. Et il savait aussi qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à lui. Si Voldemort avait vraiment voulu la prophétie sans jouer avec lui, il l'aurait déjà trouvée. Harry s'efforça d'appliquer les consignes de son professeur de potion sur les arts de l'esprit. Il tenta de vider sa tête de toutes les pensées, les émotions, les souffrances, mais c'était peine perdue. Le Lord appliquait une telle pression sur son esprit qu'il se demandait comment faisait Snape pour lui résister . Voldemort s'amusait à faire défiler sous ses yeux impuissants les pires moments de sa vie. Harry ne désirait plus qu'une chose, que tout s'arrête.

Soudain, tout cessa et Harry regarda Voldemort dans les yeux.

« As-tu compris, Harry ? Vas-tu me donner la prophétie maintenant ? »

« Plutôt mourir. » Répondit d'une voix faible le brun.

Il se maudit de se montrer si faible devant son ennemi, mais il était à bout de forces.

« Je sais que tu veux mourir. Mais, je vais te garder en vie, je vais te faire souffrir et tu resteras en vie. Une fois que je t'aurai brisé, tu me rejoindras de ton plein gré. Tu seras de mon côté... »

« Jamais ! » Hurla Harry, puisant dans ses dernières forces pour couper le mage noir.

« Je te briserai, Harry Potter. »

« Pas tant que je serai en vie. »

« Doutes-tu de mes capacités Harry ? » Siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Je sais que vous n'êtes qu'un meurtrier, je sais que vous êtes un sang-mêlé. » Voldemort perdit son sourire.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » Demanda-t-il, ses yeux rouges se fixant dans ceux, émeraude, d'Harry.

Harry grimaça en sentant sa cicatrice le brûler un peu plus et répondit simplement.

« Qui ne connaît pas Tom Jedusor ? »

Voldemort le regarda avec une colère non dissimulée, Harry savait qu'il allait encore souffrir.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

 **Alors, je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir faire une pose dans mes fictions, pour me concentrer sur mes études. Je ne dis pas que je vous abandonne, mais je vais réduire mon rythme de publication. Je vais essayer, malgré tout, de vous écrire le chapitre 5 rapidement. Biz !**


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 5 écrit avec Ginnymione. Lily2. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Lorsque les Mangemorts attaquent Poudlard lors de la 6e année d'Harry, ce dernier se fait enlever par nul autre que Bellatrix Lestrange. Que se passera-t-il pour Harry ? Sera-t-il sauvé ? Si oui par qui ? Et que fera Voldemort?

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Désolée, faute de temps, je ne répondrai pas aux reviews de ce chapitre.

Merci à vous pour toutes vos reviews ! Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 5. J'espère que ce chapitre, qui est plus long que le précédent, vous plaira ! Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

« _Endoloris_! » S'exclama Voldemort.

Le corps du brun se tordit lorsque la douleur s'insinua en lui. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler devant son ennemi. Mais il était trop faible, et hurla. Il hurla sa douleur, sa haine, sa peur, sa rage.

D'un coup le sort cessa. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés, et regarda son ennemi avec défi, lui montrant qu'il ne l'avait pas brisé, qu'il ne le briserait jamais tant qu'il serait en vie et qu'il ne le rejoindrait jamais de son plein gré.

« Tu ne me connais _pas_ ,Harry ! » Siffla le mage noir.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit apparaître un fouet magique dans sa main et commença à l'abattre sur le corps fin du Survivant.

Bientôt, le visage, le torse et les bras du jeune homme devinrent rouge vif et on pouvait apercevoir du sang à plusieurs endroit. Harry hurla de nouveau, il voulait que tout s'arrête. Il voulait mourir, rejoindre ses parents, son parrain, Cédric, Dumbledore et toutes les autres personnes qui étaient mortes pour lui. En pensant à eux, une larmes roula sur sa joue. Les coups s'arrêtèrent et l'inconscience vint le prendre dans ses bras.

« _Enervate_! » Dit froidement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

'Il ne peut pas me laisser tranquille celui-là !'

Pensa Harry en ouvrant lentement les yeux pour voir son ennemi, un sourire cruel au lèvres, devant lui.

« Me rejoins-tu, Harry ? » Demanda le mage noir.

« Ja... Jamais... » Souffla le brun.

Le fouet s'abattit de nouveau sur lui, la douleur qu'il produisait s'ajoutait à celle que sa cicatrice lui faisait endurer. L'inconscience vint une nouvelle fois le trouver mais Voldemort le réveilla bien vite.

« Dumbledore n'est plus là pour te sauver, Harry Potter. Comment penses-tu qu'il réagirait s'il savait que tu es entre mes mains en ce moment ? » Demanda Le Lord noir.

« Il... Il viendrait... Me sauver... » Murmura Harry.

« Mais il n'est pas là. »

« Rogue... Rogue l'a tué... »

« Et tes amis ? »

« Je ne... Veux pas les mettre en... En danger... »

« On joue au héros, Potter ? » Demanda Voldemort en lui donnant un coup violent dans les côtes.

« Je suis loyal... » Répondit Harry après s'être mordu la langue pour ne pas montrer sa douleur à l'homme face à lui.

« Dis-moi la prophétie, et tu auras une mort rapide. »

« Jamais... »

Cette réponse ne plu pas à Tom qui abattit avec plus de violence le fouet magique. Harry hurlait mais le son de sa voix était trop faible pour qu'on puisse l'entendre.

« Rejoins-moi et je ferai revenir tes parents. » Dit Voldemort.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça... » Murmura Harry en toussant un liquide poisseux qui lui sembla être du sang.

« Qui te dit que je n'en ai pas le pouvoir ? »

« Parce... Que per... Personne n'a... Ja... Jamais... Réussi à... à ramener... un mort... »

« Personne mais rien n'est impossible pour le Maître du monde sorcier. »

Harry émit un petit rire froid, toussa une nouvelle fois du sang et dit :

« Vous... Vous les... transformerez en... En Inferis... »

« Ils seront parfaitement sous mon contrôle. Peut-être devrais-je faire la même chose avec toi ? Au moins, tu serais de mon côté, et tu m'obéirais. »

« Au moins... je serais mort... » Soupira Harry avec un sourire.

« Peut-être devrais-je te faire dormir pour l'éternité ? » Sourit à son tour le mage noir.

Harry sentit la peur s'insinuer en lui.

' Non ! Il ne peut pas faire ça ! Il veut que je lui dise la prophétie, il ne ferait pas ça !'

« C'est vrai que je veux la prophétie mais je peux très bien l'avoir en fouillant ton esprit et la trouver facilement. Je t'endormirai ensuite à jamais et je serai sûr que la menace sera écartée. » Dit le mage noir en lisant parfaitement les pensées du brun.

C'était une ruse grossière qu'Harry eut vite fait de découvrir. Il ne se laisserait pas piéger aussi facilement.

« Alors Harry Potter, vas-tu me donner la prophétie ou préfères-tu que je la trouve moi-même, pour ensuite t'endormir à jamais ? » Demanda le mage noir en continuant son jeu.

' Il ne serait pas capable de faire cela ! Enfin, quand on parle de Voldemort tout peut être possible. Et s'il décide de m'endormir pour toujours ? Non ! Non, il ne le fera pas, parce qu'il veut s'amuser avec moi avant. '

« Oui, je vais m'amuser à te briser Harry Potter. » Dit Voldemort en le libérant de ses chaînes pour le traîner jusqu'à la salle du trône.

Il lança avec une force impressionnante le Survivant, qui alla s'écraser contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière le trône du mage noir et sombra dans l'inconscience pour la troisième fois de la journée.

Voldemort appela ses fidèles et réveilla le brun d'un sort.

« Mes fidèles serviteurs, vous allez pouvoir vous amuser aujourd'hui. Je vais vous donner un seul ordre. Voyez-vous, depuis quelques jours Harry m'a fait la surprise de venir dans ma demeure. Je sais qu'il détient la prophétie alors je ne veux pas que vous le tuiez. Il n'attend que cela. » Dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry vit les Mangemorts l'entourer et Voldemort s'avança rapidement vers lui, sa cicatrice lui faisant atrocement mal. Le mage noir posa très lentement son doigt sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair et dès qu'il l'eut touché, Harry hurla de douleur. Sa tête semblait se fendre en deux tellement il avait mal.

Puis la douleur disparut, Voldemort s'en alla, le laissant aux mains de ses serviteurs. Le cercle se resserra autour d'Harry et un Mangemort lui envoya un premier _Doloris_.

Son corps se tortilla sur le sol, mais pas un mot ne passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Le même sort vint s'ajoutait au premier et s'en fut trop. Il hurla.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 6 écrit avec Ginnymione. Lily2. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Lorsque les Mangemorts attaquent Poudlard lors de la 6e année d'Harry, ce dernier se fait enlever par nul autre que Bellatrix Lestrange. Que se passera-t-il pour Harry ? Sera-t-il sauvé ? Si oui par qui ? Et que fera Voldemort?

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

Petite grenouille : Bonjour, merci pour ta review !

HPF2017 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review!

Adenoide : Bonjour, merci pour ta review !

Merci à vous pour toutes vos reviews ! Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 6. J'espère que ce chapitre, qui est plus long que le précédent, vous plaira ! Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

« _Enervate_! » S'exclama Théodore Nott Senior en riant.

« _Endoloris_! » S'écria Bellatrix en s'extasiant devant la souffrance du garçon.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Depuis combien de temps Voldemort l'avait-il laissé aux mains de ses Mangemorts ? Le temps semblait tellement long. Cela ne s'arrêterait-il donc jamais ? Après un énième _Doloris_ , l'inconscience le prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et il espéra ne jamais se réveiller. Il savait que personne ne viendrait le sauver, il n'avait plus d'espoir. Alors, la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était mourir.

Severus Snape regardait ses condisciples s'acharner sur ce qu'il restait du Survivant. Ce fut finalement son tour et il lança un simple _Doloris_ , faisant une nouvelle fois sombrer le garçon dans les ténèbres. À ce rythme-là, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Le seul espoir était que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait qu'il reste en vie. Il pouvait le sauver.

Le Maître des Potions observa, impassible, les Mangemorts torturer Potter. Leur inventivité était sans limite.

Severus regarda le garçon encaisser, il avait du courage, mais le Directeur de Serpentard savait que tout le monde avait un point de rupture. Maintenant, il restait à savoir quand le gamin atteindrait le sien ? Combien de temps Potter tiendrait-il. Sortirait-il indemne de cet enfer ?

Cela dura plusieurs heures, mais les Mangemorts se lassèrent finalement de leur jeu et observèrent avec de grands sourires le corps méconnaissable du Survivant. Voldemort décida de revenir à cet instant précis et sourit à son tour en observant le garçon sur le sol.

« ès bien. Severus, j'ai une mission pour toi. » Annonça le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Que puis-je pour vous, Maître ? » Demanda Snape en s'inclinant profondément devant son « Maître ».

« Occupe-toi de Potter. Je veux qu'il puisse parler dans deux jours. » Ordonna le Seigneur noir.

« Il sera fait selon votre souhait, Maître. Puis-je vous poser une question, Maître ? » Demanda Severus.

« Tu peux, mon loyal serviteur. » S'amusa Voldemort.

« Où dois-je emmener le garçon ? »

« Bonne question. Vu son état, sa cellule sera désormais une chambre. Celle du premier étage, la première porte à droite. Il est tout de même notre invité. »

« Bien, Maître. »

Le Maître des Potions emmena le garçon dans la chambre indiquée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le déposa le plus doucement possible sur le lit, afin ne pas aggraver ses blessures.

Il jeta rapidement plusieurs sorts de diagnostic et grimaça face à la liste de dégâts. Il fit apparaître plusieurs fioles contenant diverses potions comme du Poussos, des anti-douleurs, des potions calmantes. Puis entreprit de soigner le garçon avec le plus de précautions possible. Il lui fallut plus de cinq heures pour soigner Potter. Le jeune homme s'était réveillé seulement deux fois. Sa bouche s'était ouverte pour hurler de douleur mais aucun son n'était sorti de sa gorge. Dans ses yeux, ses yeux si semblables à ceux de sa Lily, le Maître des Potions avait lu une telle douleur qu'il en avait grimacé. Cependant, le garçon n'avait pas semblé remarquer son environnement la première fois. Ce qui avait été un bon point pour Snape. Il s'était rendormi et s'était réveillé deux heures plus tard pour une nouvelle fois tenter de hurler sa douleur. Et cette fois-ci, le Survivant avait remarqué la présence de l'Espion. Curieusement, il n'avait rien dit. Il l'avait simplement regardé avec désespoir.

Dès qu'il eut fini, le Maître des Potions lança plusieurs sorts d'alarmes sur le garçon, fit disparaître les fioles vides et alla dans ses appartements. Il devait réfléchir. Il ne savait pas si l'état mental de Potter avait été touché ou non. Il allait falloir qu'il le sorte d'ici et vite. Le plan de départ était d'attendre de trouver une solution afin de sauver le garçon et de rester espion, mais il après cette séance, le maître des Potions comprit que le temps pressait, et qu'il fallait sortir le garçon d'ici au plus tôt.

Severus prit un livre de potions pour se distraire et attendre le réveil du Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'il fût au quatrième chapitre, les alarmes posées sur le garçon sonnèrent. Potter était réveillé. Snape se dépêcha d'aller dans la chambre du blessé pour le trouver dans la position dans laquelle il l'avait laissé, mais les yeux ouverts. Des yeux vides qui se posèrent sur lui.

« Potter ? » Appela-t-il en évitant de regarder ces yeux si vides.

Aucune réponse ne vint de la part du garçon.

« Potter ? » Répéta-t-il.

Les yeux du garçon se fermèrent et Severus soupira. Il fit apparaître un tabouret et s'y installa. Il ausculta une nouvelle fois Potter, lui changea ses bandages et observa tristement son visage tiré par la douleur ainsi que par la fatigue.

« Je ne vous ai jamais détesté, Harry. » Murmura Severus d'un ton doux. D'un ton qu'il n'avait plus employé depuis que Lily était partie.

« Je vous ai souvent pris pour votre père... Ce n'était qu'un rôle... Lily pardonne-moi... » Continua-t-il.

Ses yeux noirs s'étaient fermés alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles. Sentant un regard posé sur lui, il les rouvrit et vit que Potter le regardait avec une faible lueur d'espoir.

Deux semaines plus tard, Severus avait pris sa décision. Il sortirait Harry de l'enfer qu'était le repaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce soir.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 7 écrit avec Ginnymione. Lily2. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Lorsque les Mangemorts attaquent Poudlard lors de la 6e année d'Harry, ce dernier se fait enlever par nul autre que Bellatrix Lestrange. Que se passera-t-il pour Harry ? Sera-t-il sauvé ? Si oui par qui ? Et que fera Voldemort?

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Merci à vous pour toutes vos reviews, mamheureusement, je ne pourrai pas répondre à celles du chapitre précédent. Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 7. J'espère que ce chapitre, qui est plus long que le précédent, vous plaira ! Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Lorsque le Maître des Potions retourna dans la chambre de Potter, il ne trouva personne dans le lit. Il alla dans la salle de bain et remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne encore une fois. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Le garçon était avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'Espion soupira, peu importait l'état du garçon lorsqu'il sortirait de son ''entretien'' avec le Mage Noire, il le sortirait de cet endroit ce soir, c'était cela ou jamais. Il le savait, cette entreprise était risquée, et s'il réussissait à sortir d'ici vivant avec le garçon, il pouvait dire adieu à son rôle d'espion au sein de l'Ordre.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit tabouret qui se trouvait près du lit depuis que le Survivant avait emménagé dans cette chambre et le souvenir de son ''Maître'' allant voir le garçon revint à sa mémoire.

/ Flash Back /

Severus changeait les bandages du garçon qui dormait. Le jour indiqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres était finalement arrivé et ce dernier risquait d'entrer dans la pièce à tout moment . L'Espion observa le visage du garçon qui était toujours tiré par le douleur et la fatigue. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot et le Maître des Potions craignait que la santé mentale du garçon ne soit endommagée. Aussi, que ferait le Seigneur des Ténèbres si Potter ne décrochait pas un mot en sa présence ? Cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bon.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir lentement alors qu'il mettait en place le dernier bandage, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit son ''Maître'' entrer dans la pièce. Immédiatement, il se retourna vers lui avec un visage neutre et s'agenouilla aux pieds du Lord.

« Parle-t-il Severus ? » Demanda le Mage Noir après que son espion se soit relevé.

« Il n'a pas prononcé le moindre mot Maître, je l'ai seulement soigné, mais il n'est pas encore guérit. » Répondit Snape.

« Bien. Tu peux y aller, je t'appellerai lorsque j'aurai besoin de toi. »

Severus sortit de la pièce et lança discrètement un sort d'amplification des sons pour entendre ce qu'il se passerait dans la chambre du garçon, avant de refermer la porte et de placer une bulle de silence dans le couloir.

« Bien, commençons. » Annonça la voix souriante du Mage Noir. « _Endoloris_! » Poursuivit-il.

Un faible hurlement se fit entendre et Snape grimaça.

« Alors Potter, comment vas-tu ? » Lança la voix froide du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, mis à part un souffle rauque.

« Réponds à ton Maître ! » Ordonna Voldemort.

« S'il... S'il vous plaît... » Murmura le Survivant.

Son murmure avait été si bas que l'Espion dû tendre l'oreille pour entendre la phrase.

« Tu me supplies ! » S'écria le Mage Noir, la joie à peine dissimulée dans sa voix.

« Non. » Murmura Harry.

 _Bon sang, que fais-tu Potter ?_

Demanda intérieurement Severus.

« As-tu compris ? » Ignora le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il n'eut aucune réponse puis un cri de douleur se fit entendre.

« J'attends Harry. » Sourit le Lord.

Une nouvelle fois, aucune réponse ne fut prononcée.

« _Sectumsempra_! » Susurra l'héritier de Serpentard.

Un nouveau cri rauque parvint aux oreilles de l'Espion qui n'avait qu'une envie, entrer dans la pièce et secouer le Survivant pour lui mettre un peu de bon sens dans la tête. Le bruit de plusieurs autres sortilèges lancés et le craquement sinistre des quelques os qui avaient repoussé apprirent au Maître des Potions que le Seigneur Noir s'amusait avec l'Élu. Les cris du garçon le poussèrent d'autant plus à le sortir de cet enfer. N'en pouvant plus d'entendre cette torture, il annula ses sortilèges et partit rapidement dans ses « quartiers ».

Dans la demeure du Seigneur des Ténèbres, personne n'était chez lui. Alors, Severus devait faire attention à chacun de ses mouvements, soupirs, ou pensées, car il savait qu'il était constamment surveillé. Le Maître des Potions attendait avec impatience que son « Maître » l'appelle et ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'il sentit la Marque noire qui s'étalait sur son bras gauche le brûler.

Il accourut immédiatement voir le Mage Noir, s'agenouilla à ses pieds en signe de soumission.

« Que puis-je pour vous mon Maître ? » Demanda-t-il après que Voldemort lui ait demandé de se lever.

« Va soigner Potter. Je crains que Théodore et Lucius n'y soient allés un peu fort durant la dernière demi-heure. " Sourit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Snape jura intérieurement avant de hocher la tête.

« Combien de temps ai-je ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tu es intelligent Severus. Tu as jusqu'à ce soir. Demain Bellatrix et moi-même nous amuserons avec Potter, j'espère donc qu'il sera capable de hurler. » Jubila le Lord alors que Severus quittait la pièce.

/ Fin du Flash Back /

Severus se dirigeait vers la Salle du Trône lorsqu'il sortit de ses souvenirs. Il se figea à l'entrée de la Salle, face au spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Potter était allongé dans un mare de sang, à peine conscient alors qu'à ses côtés gisaient les corps morts d'Hermione Granger, la famille Weasley, Luna Lovegood et d'autres proches du garçon dont Lupin.

 _Ce n'est pas possible_.

Pensa l'Espion.

Comment cela pouvait-il être possible. Ils étaient presque tous des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, Voldemort ne les auraient jamais trouvé. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une illusion afin de faire craquer le garçon. Ce dernier semblait avoir abandonné.

« Alors Harry ? » Demanda le Mage Noir avec un sourire.

« Non… » Souffla le garçon.

« Je te demande pardon ? » Siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ses yeux rougeoyant de colère.

« Non… »

Potter se releva lentement mais il reçu un _Doloris_ de la part de Lucius et un autre sortilège interdit de la part de Crabbe. Le Survivant retomba mollement sur le sol avant de tousser du sang.

« J'ai tué tous ceux que tu aimais et tu me dis encore non ? » Murmura le Seigneur Noir.

« Ja… Jamais… Pour eux… » Murmura le brun.

Un poignard magique se planta dans la cheville du garçon qui poussa un hurlement de douleur et Severus dû se faire violence pour ne pas aller tuer son « Maître » avec un bon _Avada_. À ce rythme là, l'Élu ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Pourtant, l'assassin de Dumbledore savait ce qu'il avait déjà vécu depuis qu'il était arrivé entre les mains de Voldemort. Il devait intervenir, mais le garçon se releva une nouvelle fois. Comment faisait-il ? Des milliers d'adultes auraient déjà supplié le Mage Noir de les achever. Et Potter, malgré les cadavres qui l'entourait, se tenait droit face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, une expression de détermination sur le visage, seuls ses yeux prouvaient qu'il était brisé, ils étaient ternes et vides. Mais après tout, les yeux n'étaient-ils pas le miroir de l'âme ?

« Je ne vous rejoindrai jamais... Torturez-moi autant que vous voulez, jamais je ne me tiendrai à vos côtés, Tom. » Déclara le Survivant.

Un puissant _Doloris_ le toucha en pleine poitrine et il s'effondra une nouvelle fois sur le sol. Il ne hurla pas, il n'en avait plus la force. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Il voulait que tout s'arrête, mais jamais, il ne dirait oui à son ennemi. Il sentit quelque chose se briser en mille morceaux à l'intérieur de lui et ressentit une peur immense. Il ne voulait plus avoir mal, il avait tellement peur...

Le Mage Noir se jeta sur lui et appuya avec un plaisir sadique sur sa cicatrice qui éclata dans sa tête. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un son silencieux et son corps trembla de façon incontrôlable. Il ne voulait plus que cet _homme_ le touche, il avait tellement peur.

Severus en avait trop vu, il réfléchit rapidement à une solution et se souvint qu'une attaque devait avoir lieu dans quelques instants et que le Mage Noir devait y participer. Il s'avança lentement vers son « Maître » et s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre dans ce si merveilleux moment, Maître. Mais, les Mangemorts sont prêts pour l'attaque et ils n'attendent que vous. » Annonça-t-il après que la Face de Serpent ait tourné son regard vers lui.

« Bien. J'y vais immédiatement alors. Je te laisse Harry, Severus. Ne l'amoche pas plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. » Sourit le Lord en se souvenant de l'attaque prévue.

« Il sera fait selon vos souhaits, Maître. » Déclara d'une voix neutre l'Espion.

Il sentit le corps de Potter tomber sur le sol alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le lâchait. Après avoir fait un signe de tête à Lucius et Crabbe, le Lord quitta la pièce suivit de ses deux sous-fifres.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 6 écrit avec Ginnymione. Lily2. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Lorsque les Mangemorts attaquent Poudlard lors de la 6e année d'Harry, ce dernier se fait enlever par nul autre que Bellatrix Lestrange. Que se passera-t-il pour Harry ? Sera-t-il sauvé ? Si oui par qui ? Et que fera Voldemort?

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Merci pour vos toutes vos Reviews, désolée pour cette longue attente.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Une fois certain que son supposé Maître et que ses fidèles étaient partis pour de bon, Severus se releva et observa lentement le garçon toujours au sol.

« Potter ? » Demanda-t-il.

N'ayant aucune réponse de la part du garçon, il prit immédiatement son pouls pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas mort. Il le vit lentement bouger. Ouf ! Il était conscient.

« Allez Potter, il faut bouger, si vous voulez sortir d'ici ! » S'exclama-t-il sèchement.

Le garçon tourna la tête vers lui pour le regarder avec des yeux ternes.

« Il les a tous tués, pourquoi partir ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et brisée.

« Parce que je suis sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbresne les a pas tué. Réfléchissez Potter ! Comment aurait-il trouvé Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey et la famille Weasley alors qu'ils sont sous Fidélitas ? »

Il avait dit cette phrase avec assurance pour que le garçon réagisse, mais au fond de lui, il n'était pas aussi sûr qu'il ne le prétendait. Après tout, il n'avait pas quitté le repère du Lord depuis la capture de Potter, alors comment pouvait-il savoir ?

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda le Survivant, hésitant.

« Oui. Maintenant, nous devons sortir d'ici avant que Vous-Savez-Quine revienne. Allez Potter, levez-vous. » Ordonna le Maître des Potions.

« Je... Je ne peux pas... » Murmura le garçon, en tentant de se lever, avant de retomber lamentablement sur le sol.

« Essayez de ne pas crier, alors. » Répondit Severus.

Il prit Potter dans ses bras, avant de courir jusqu'à la sortit du Manoir. Une alarme se déclencha, alors qu'il passait les barrières magiques et il transplana avant d'entendre un « pop » sonore. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu, alerté par ses alarmes. Il allait bientôt se rendre compte que Potter et lui avait disparus. Il devait se mettre à l'abri au plus vite.

Heureusement pour lui, il avait un Manoir en sa possession que lui seul connaissait. Il n'y avait été que quelques fois pour ajouter des protections ou les vérifier, il était incartable, et lui seul pouvait décider qui entrait ou sortait du Manoir.

Il entra rapidement, alors que le garçon poussait un cri de douleur. Il se rendit dans le salon pour le déposer sur le canapé, avant d'aller chercher les potions dont il avait besoin. Il lança une batterie de sorts de diagnostic et grimaça face à la liste des blessures qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Il soupira et constata que Potter s'était évanoui, il vérifia qu'il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait et se mit au travail.

Deux heures plus tard, il décida de faire une pause. Il avait soigné les blessures qu'il jugeait les plus graves. Cela avait été difficile et le garçon garderait des séquelles, mais il serait là pour l'aider. Il fit apparaître un verre d'eau, le but et poursuivit son travail.

En tout, il lui fallut cinq heures pour soigner toutes les blessures de Potter. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et essuya la sueur qui couvrait son visage. Il soupira, il avait besoin d'une bonne douche et Potter aussi en passant. Malheureusement, il ne pourrait pas se lever seul dans les jours prochains. Il ne savait même pas comment le garçon avait fait pour se tenir à genoux et droit devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il lança une alarme qui le préviendrait si le garçon se réveillait durant son absence et alla prendre une douche et se changer.

Il était en train d'enfiler une chemise blanche, lorsque l'alarme se déclencha, Potter était réveillé. Il descendit dans le salon pour le voir, les yeux ouverts.

Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il détaillait les yeux qui étaient les mêmes que ceux de celle qu'il avait aimé. Le Maître des Potions s'approcha de l'ancien prisonnier de Voldemort mais ce dernier sursauta et tenta de reculer, effrayé.

« Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de moi, Potter. » Fit de sa voix basse, Rogue, tentant de rassurer le Gryffondor.

Le garçon-qui-avait-survécu sursauta à l'entente de cette voix et baissa la tête.

« Je ne veux pas vous rejoindre... » Murmura Potter.

« Savez-vous qui je suis Potter ? » Demanda Severus, incertain.

« Voldemort... » Hésita Harry.

« Je suis votre professeur de Potions et je vous ai sorti de là-bas, en détruisant ma couverture. »

« Non... Non... Ne me faites pas de mal... » Souffla le brun comme réponse.

« Je ne vous ferai jamais de mal Potter. »

« Je ne vous désobéirai plus... »

Un soupir agacé fit frissonner Harry. Il savait que le Doloris n'allait pas tarder à le toucher et il ne voulait plus souffrir. Pourquoi Voldemort se faisait-il passer pour Rogue ? Pour le faire souffrir et ruiner l'espoir qu'il avait placé en cet homme ? Oui c'était sûrement cela. Voldemort était sous Polynectar et attendait qu'il vende la mèche pour ensuite tuer Rogue. Mais Harry ne lui dirait jamais ce que le Maître des Potions lui avait dit. Jamais il ne le laisserait lui prendre cet espoir. Il savait grâce à l'Espion que ses amis n'étaient pas morts et il était redevable envers cette Chauve-Souris des Cachots qui avait été son professeur de Potions durant les cinq dernières années. Même s'il n'acceptait pas le fait qu'il ait tué Dumbledore, c'était lui qui avait tout fait pour l'aider dans cet enfer. Il le savait et il ferait tout pour qu'il reste en vie.

« Je ne suis pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme vous avez l'air de le croire. » Grogna l'homme.

« Si... Je le sais... Vous voulez me tromper... Mais je ne veux plus avoir mal... » Répliqua de sa voix brisée le Survivant.

Il ne voulait plus souffrir mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, la douleur n'était plus si présente. Il avait moins mal et avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'avait soigné. Était-ce des bandages qui entouraient presque tout son corps ? Et cet arrière goût qu'il avait en bouche, était-ce celui de la potion anti-douleur ? Oui, c'était cette potion. Il en avait tellement avalé qu'il pourait la reconnaître entre mille. Alors Voldemort avait une nouvelle fois décidé de le soigner, pour le faire souffrir d'avantage, comme toujours ? Depuis combien de temps était-il dans cet enfer ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire comme tout le monde et mourir ? Pourquoi devait-il sauver tout le monde ? Pourquoi devait-il souffrir ainsi ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta avant de lâcher un cri de douleur.

« Je... Laissez-moi... Tuez-moi... Je vous dirai la prophétie... Tuez-moi... » Abandonna-t-il.

« Bon sang Potter ! » Hurla Voldemort.

 _C'est étrange, Voldemort ne crie pas comme cela. Alors serait-ce vraiment Rogue ?_

Se demanda le Survivant.

« Rogue... » Murmura Harry.

« Enfin ! » Soupira le Maître des Potions.

« Je veux mourir, alors tuez-moi... S'il vous plaît... » Demanda Harry, fermant les yeux avant d'attendre le coup de grâce.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.


End file.
